


Assumptions

by DalishGrey



Series: The Templar's Touch [4]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Arranged Marriage, F/M, Oral Sex, Secrets, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 10:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5087110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DalishGrey/pseuds/DalishGrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal long forged. Tempers flare. Cullen and Yvelyn find a way to deal with her father's persistent attempts at furthering his family's reach, even after her childhood admission to the Circle of Magi.</p><p>(NSFW)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assumptions

**Author's Note:**

> This is a snippet for a possible short fic :)

_"To be in Hell is to drift; to be in Heaven is to steer" - George Bernard Shaw_

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Hearts pounding. Heads throbbing. Lips mumbling, inaudible but heated words. Frustration grabbed at her with clawed hands. She was furious, rage boiling in her core as she threw her staff across the room. Books were knocked from their shelves, paperwork flew with a new found freedom and a bottle of Antivan whiskey fell to the floor, the break of the glass shattering the silence. Energy surged through her veins, threatening to manifest in what would probably be a badly aimed fireball.

The room was dark, save for a few dots of sunlight that graced her chambers with an unusual glow. Her bed lay unmade, ashen fur and soft fabric unyielding in their display of what had been a good night. She paced across the room, seeking a release from her rage. Her cloak hit the chair with a remarkable force, enough so that it rocked back and forth in protest.

All she wanted now was not to be disturbed.

Sunlight flooded the room with light as she drew the curtains, bringing life to her chambers and softening her resolve...momentarily. She stood on the balcony, watching over the mountain range, she would often go there to think and regain some peace. The air was fresh and cool, bringing her some relief and quenching the heat in her chest. With a flick of her wrist and without a glance behind, water started to bubble in the metal bath that lay by the wall. Her steps were quick as she walked back inside.

She put her bath robe and towel aside, quickly she walked to the bath, the metal was cool beneath her fingers. She knelt to the ground and brought the dying embers of the fire back to life and reveled in the subtle beauty of the flame.

Gracefully she pulled her gold and scarlet robe over her head, its silk and fur felt smooth against her skin and she loved it, mild appreciation grew for 'some' aspects of Inquisition life. Steam started to rise from the body of water and with a swift trail of her fingers through the clear liquid, she checked the temperature.

Her movements were slow and cautious as she lifted an aching leg over the metallic rim of the bath, there was a rush of heat as she made contact with it, but it left as quickly at it arrived.The heat relaxed every muscle as she submerged beneath the water, it stopped at the rise of her chest and it's sweet caress was bliss. Erasing any anger and frustration from mind and casting it into the void.

She took the soap from the table beside the bath, it started to bubble in her hands and the soothing smell of rose and vanilla wafted through the air. Gradually she ran it along her risen leg, ivory skin shone softly and a gentle lathered built up. She continued with it, trailing it across her skin and cleansing herself of her fatigue.

Yvelyn placed the rounded block of soap back in its dish upon the table and she picked up a small bottle, it was the colour of lavender but the cleansing oil within, smelled elegantly of rose. With one hand she poured it on her hair and with the other she trailed her fingers, separating ebony locks. All it took was the emptying of a bowl of water over her head, it washed away the remaining soap and the cascade was a pleasant sensation, a sensation she relished. She wanted to spend as long as she could in there, she often longed for the embrace of the water, she felt at home in it. Her eyes closed as she relaxed in the gentle warm mist that rose from the bed of water, a brash knock on the door jolted her harshly from her relaxation.

"Inquisitor?"

She recognized his voice instantaneously and sighed with mild irritation, their argument flooding back into mind, each word and glare as vivid as they had been in the war room. The fact he neglected to say her name only revealed that he too was still angry. Yvelyn stayed in the water, refusing to give him the satisfaction, if he was to enter her chambers, he was to succumb to her rules.

The door creaked open and metal clinked on stone, she forced her body not to tense as he entered the room. She ran her hands through her wet hair, separating the soft curls with her fingers.

"Can I help you with something?" she asked nonchalantly, not looking back at the blond haired guest in her chambers. He walked forward with cautious steps, feeling mildly disarmed, it took him a few moments to remember why he was in her chambers. She lifted a hand, pouring some of the water over her risen leg, waiting for his answer. His words caught in his throat as she stepped out of the bath, droplets of water dotted across her skin, golden shadows dancing across sun-kissed ivory as she stopped to look at him.

"Well _Commander_?" the title didn't roll off of her tongue as smoothly as when she whispered his name, but despite the anger tainting her voice, it still sent a ripple down his spine. Even in rage everything she did was sultry. Yet even he had anger at his core, but as his eyes were guided by the soft curve of her breast and the subtle curve of her hip, it merged with lust and it brought to life a sensation he didn't know.

She knew _exactly_ what she was doing, but so did he. Slowly she turned away from him, walking behind the canvas screen and began to dry herself with the towel she had set aside. He watched her silhouette with an intent gaze, she arched her back with a feline-like stretch, running her hands through her hair.

"Are you here to talk or gawk?" she asked, her voice was void of humour. Yvelyn pulled a blood red robe from the top of the screen, the fabric was like satin and she loved the feel of it on her skin (which was sensitive still, from the heat of the water). She walked from behind the screen, the robe was tied and pulled in at her waist,hanging loosely on her subtle curves.

"Maker's breath..." he muttered, blowing air between his lips and rubbing the back of his neck. He could feel the anger burning in his chest, but he could feel the need for her, burning between his hips. She quirked a slender brow, the stern expression still painted on her picturesque face. She swiftly swiped an arm through the air, pointing her fingers at the small fire place, flames bursting forth from the embers. Cullen shook his head, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing deeply.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked, his voice near a whisper as she cast him a sideways glance.

"I didn't think I'd have to! I didn't even know it was still on!" she answered, the words were almost a growl. The fire light cast a golden hue over the room, the light and shadows flowing across her skin in an intricate design, as she looked at him with adamant eyes.

"How could you not know you were engaged?!" he barked, running a hand through blond waves. She let out a soft chuckle.

"Oh I'm sorry! I wasn't aware my years in the Circle allowed me to keep upto date!" the flames in the fire place roared with each breath "and I haven't exactly had time to think about it, you know...with living in the Circle, running the Inquisition, defeating Corypheus and taking care of half of bloody Thedas!" she paced back and forth in front of the fire place, small beads of sweat trickled down her collar and she took a deep breath. "My father was so ashamed when it was found out I was a mage...my mother loved it, but now _he_ had no one to ally the Trevelyans with...as a mage I could inherit no title and who the hell would risk having a magical child?!".

He was surprised by the bitterness in her voice, the anger in her eyes as she thought about her father. But it didn't excuse the fact she hadn't said anything, that she had kept quiet all this time...he felt lead on and yet he looked at her with a hunger in his eyes. It was a fatal combination, anger and lust, love and hate. He felt anger, but lusted for this beautiful woman, he loved her dearly but hated the entire situation.

"By the Maker! Say something Cullen!" furstration was pulling at her chest and when she looked up into his eyes, she felt asthough the breath had been taken from her. His eyes were filled with anger and hunger, a combination she found far too enticing; warmth pooled between her hips and she felt herself ache.

_'Stop Yvelyn!'_

She scolded herself, tearing her eyes away from him, her heart pounded in her tightening chest.

"I'm sorry" he stated nonchalantly, his honeyed eyes unmoving from her. She looked at him with confusion, backing away as he stepped closer "I'm sorry you were born a mage" her eyes widened with disbelief and her rage rose until it spilled over. His hand snapped to his cheek, red and stinging from the sudden contact with her palm.

"You son of a bitch" she muttered, tears streaming down her face, her palm throbbed as she turned her back to him, walking away with a sob. He grabbed a sleeve of her robe and she tore away, leaving a piece of blood red satin in his palm and determination in his eyes. Cullen reached out again, grasping her in his arms as she tried to pull away.

"I'm sorry you were torn away from the perfect life" she pushed against him, tearing his shirt as she fell to the floor with a thud. Yvelyn scrambled across the cold stone floor.

' _Why's he saying this?!'_

Her heart felt like it was breaking in two. Each beat and thud in her chest hurt.

"I'm sorry you were the one stuck with the anchor"

_Thud._

He stepped closer.

"I'm sorry you had to fall in love with me"

_Thud._

She backed away, tears streaming from her eyes.

"I'm sorry you're loved by a nobody like me"

_What?_

She paused, unmoving as he took another step closer.

"I'm sorry you didn't get the life you deserved...but I will make sure you get it".

"Stop it!" she screamed, knocking him against the wall with an accidental _telekentic burst_. It was so confusing, her mind swam with a thousand thoughts and she found herself clutching her head in pain. He rose to his feet and lifted a hand, a wave of blue energy spread around him as he used _cleanse_. She leaned against the desk, annoyed at her self for losing enough control to accidentally cast. Still he walkd forward, refusing to back down, if anything now he was even more adamant that she listen to him.

"I'm sorry you don't have the family you always wanted...so I will give you mine"

_Cullen...stop..._

"I'm sorry, you're stuck with the son of a farmer...but I will treat you like a queen"

He was stood infront of her, his eyes burning into her with every breath. She wept and still she felt anger. By now the moon had risen, flooding the room with silver light and bringing with it change. Cullen put his hands on her shoulders and turned her face to look at him.

"Cullen...stop it!" she cried, pushing him away "he will challenge you...and if you died I'd have no reason to live!" the pain in her voice cut through to his heart. The tears were gone from her eyes now, all he saw was irritation, stubborness and slowly dwindling rage.

"And I will fight for you! I will fight any who try to take you from me! And I don't give a shit how important they are!" he roared, his nostrils flaring and his chest heaving, he clenched his jaw as she growled with frustration.

"You shouldn't have to fight for me!" she shouted, her voice cracking as she fought the dryness in her throat. He snarled and strode over to her, each step resonating with determination. He pressed her against the wall, standing between her legs and staring into her narrowed eyes. Her chest heaved and his eyes roamed over her plump lips, her rosey cheeks and her partially exposed chest. She glanced to his chest, rising and falling with bated breath beneath the ripped fabric of his shirt.

"Maker's breath...! Stop being so bloody stubborn Yvelyn!" he snarled, honeyed eyes darkened as he found himself fighting the urge to ravish her, now wasn't the time for thougths of desire. "I love you and Maker damn me, if I stand by and let someone take you from me" she loved him too, but words of love and encouragement were the last things she wanted to hear right now.

He dug his fingers into the wall above her head, bunching the curtain in his fingers, leaning over and looking at the ground. Trying to avoid her eye, golden locks and subtle curls fell over his face, despite his anger he looked young, but the crease in his brow remained and his eyes still held an unwanted wisdom. The young Templar cought her, looking with wandering eyes, following the lines of his body and the strong curve of his jaw, resting on his scarred lips.

"Andraste's tits...shut up Cullen" she shook her head and thought for a moment."Show me" she stated, emerald locked on honey as she leaned back against the wall, the remaining sleeve of her robe/gown hanging off of her shoulder and she looked up at him, as though what she had just said wasn't confusing.

"Show you what?"

She pushed him away, leaning seductively against the wall with a mischeivous smile playing on her lips. A single bare leg infront, flames dancing in one hand to show she'd recovered her magic, her chest lay bare to the soft rise of her cleavage and he couldn't help but be taken back by the sight. She had never looked so dangerous...yet so enticing.

"You said you'll fight for me...so damn the duel for now...and show _me_ " he shook his head and closed the distance, taking her face in his hands and forcing his tongue into her mouth. He backed her towards the wall, the kiss grew with each passing second, his fingers threaded into her dark, damp hair. He had to catch his breath when she tore away the rest of his shirt, falling apart in her hands as she exposed his torso. He rolled his shoulders, the low fire light cast golden highlights over his scared chest, she wanted to press her lips to every single one of them; to kiss away the painful memories. She started to feel selfish, that she had gotten angry over nothing while he had been through everything.

Her back hit the wall with a thud, the sting reduced from the padding of the curtain; hands reaching above her head, gripping onto the curtain as her legs wrapped at his hips he felt his crotch press against her center, his warmth seeping through the fabric of his trousers and her robe started to fall away, hanging low on her shoulders. She looked divine; her head covered in its usual mess of long curls, her ivory skin kissed with a blush, the curve of her neck and chest adorned with golden hues.

He pressed hungry kisses to her neck, nibbling at the sensitive skin, his hands romaing under the satin of her gown, nimble fingers digging into the skin of her thigh. She moaned softly, pulling at his hair and gently clawing at his now bare back, as his fingers moved from her thighs and to the dampness that lay between. He chuckled deeply, taking pride as she mewled against his neck, the build up was agonizingly slow but felt amazing.

She tightened her legs and rocked her hips, rubbing her nub against the fingers that explored her depths. He tugged on the shoulder of her robe, exposing her breast and admiring the round firmness and soft peaks that rose as he softly lapped. Her chest fell with each heavy breath, inaudible murmurs escaping her lips as his tongue pressed and his teeth pulled, toying with her until she couldn't think.

She took a deep breath, his hair tickling her nose as the scent of apple and whiskey filled her senses. A mischeivous smile tugged at her lips and she lifted his lips to hers, kissing him slowly and pulling his head back by his golden locks. When they looked into eachother's eyes, they saw the same thing; minor anger, growing lust and an insatiable hunger. Yvelyn trailed a finger along his jaw. She dropped to the floor and push him towards the bed, he clawed at her hair and her robe, pulling her closer to him as he moved to the ornate Orlesian bed.

His hair fell in his eyes as he dropped to the bed, straight-faced as he lifted himself up on his elbows.

She thought as she looked at him, half shrouded in shadow, emphasising the strength of his lightly stubbled jaw. The muscles in his torso flexed with each movement.

_'Maker preserve me...those lips...that scarred chest...those honeyed eyes...'_

 

__

_[by Ashley McCullough]_

 

 

A smug smile and slight blush appearing on his face, she didn't realise she'd been staring, her lips slightly parted. Without thought, she pulled at the tie around her waist, letting the robe drop to the floor in a cascade of blood red. His eyes followed the satin closely, revelling in every inch of revealed skin and craving her body beneath his.

 _'Or on top...'_ he smiled again.

He reached out a hand and pulled her onto him, her body against his, she giggled softly as she landed with a soft thud. She put a leg on either side of his hips, his hands shot into her hair and crashed her lips against his. Her body writhed, with hands on his chest as their tongues danced with a sensuality. His tongue was soft and wet against hers, still tasting faintly of whiskey as she moaned against his lips.

His cock pressed against the fabric of his trousers, eager to get out. She felt the heat beneath her and it was all too tempting. Sensing her temptation, he lifted and rolled his hips, gently pressing against her throbbing heat. She breathed deeply, taking away his breath in return as her green eyes darkened; her urges were turning to frustrations. His fingers sliding with a timid curiosity towards her center, making her nails dig into the blanket and her hips rock with impatience.

She felt her body become heavy as he parted her legs and slid a finger in, he took pride in her dampness, in the sweet sounds she made as her will succumbed to him again. Yvelyn mewled into the crook of his neck, as he followed the curve with his lips, holding her bare body to him with one hand. His fingers slowly sent ripples of warmth through her body, her pleasure rising from her core and a craving burning through her chest.

His cock twitched with need, his eyes glancing over her lowered shoulder, following the difined curve of her back, resting on her hips as they rose and fell with every moment of his nimble assault. Her moans were soft, but sent wanting shivers down his spine, his name hanging on the tip of her tongue as she soared over the edge. She collapsed with all of her weight, making him chuckle deeply, she swatted his hand away as he lightly squeazed her ass and proceeded to kiss her neck with subtlety and soft nibbles. He moved her closer to his cock, wanting to sit her upon it and have her ride him like he'd always desired. But it was her turn now.

_Not so fast._

She thought to herself with a knowing smile, releasing herself from his grasp, she slowly moved down him; tugging on his lobe as she pulled his hair, exposing his neck. Her lips trailed down his bent neck, occassioanly she bore her teeth and nipped at the tender skin. The kisses moved down his chest, dotted over his scars and nipples, her hand following her path and her nails softly gliding over his skin. Yvelyn looked up at him through lidded eyes, her face void of a smile, but her intention reflected in her piercing green eyes.

His breath hitched and his chest heaved as her lips met his abs and the faint hairline that lead to his crotch. With care she nipped at his stomach and hips, listening attentively to his attempts at muting his moans, but she knew how much he liked it.

_I think I'll..._

"Shit!" he cried out as she sunk his length into her mouth, gripping softly with her parted lips and caressing with her tongue. She pressed on his tip with her tongue, swirling it around, tasting the faint saltiness of his wetness as she lapped away gently. She sunk him further, making him cry out and pull at her hair. He thrusted, unable to control the urge building in his hips, her eyes watering a little as his cock touched the back of her throat. She continued relentlessly for a while, savouring every touch and lick, drawing out his release with pride at his disarmerment. But she stopped. Moments before he was ready to release, his seed seeking an exit eagerly, she stopped; he looked at her with want and confusion, refusing to let it end there.

She tried to climb off of the bed, laughing as he spun her and pinned her beneath him, her hand held behind her back as she chuckled. "Easy Commander" She inhaled sharply as he separated her legs and positioned himself behind her, she moved to look over her shoulder, but was met by a hand pressing down on her shoulders. A gasp burst from her lips as one hand steadied her hip while two fingers slid in. He rubbed at her entrance, while gently pumping back and forth with his fingers, making her ready for him yet again. She could feel his heat as he drew closer.

"Cullen...I...mmm" Yvelyn moaned, crying out when he thrust in. He groaned loudly, rocking his hips against her ass, holding her still with one hand and rubbing her nub with the other. She was flat against the bed aside from her hips which were aligned with his, she buried her face in the blanket, eventually lifting her head and resting on her elbows. He leaned over, rotating his hips as his lips brushed her ear.

"Mine" he cupped her breast and pressed his lips to her neck, trailing kisses over her shoulder and down her spine. He straightened himself and felt her shudder and her knees weaken as he circled his hips, thrusting harder when he heard her pleasured whimper.

_No one will take her._

Each thrust was met with a sultry moan as she pushed back against him, giving him cause to move harder.

_Maker...yes._

He craved to look in her eyes as she became undone. Slowly he pulled back, thrusting ever so slightly and chuckling at her clipped gasp. He turned her to look at him with little grace, her hands falling above her head, eyes glistening and cheeks reddened. Her lips lay parted and his eyes followed her body, droplets of sweat ran down her chest, moving with each dip and curve of muscle, breast and thigh alike. She looked divine. He couldn't believe she was his, but every day he was grateful.

_My love...my soon-to-be wife... maker's breath..._

Cullen lifted her spread legs to his waist, lowering himself over her and sliding back in.

Yvelyn threw her head back, gasping loudly and moaning as he instantly hit the right spot. Her fingers shot to his back, nails digging into his muscle, making him roll his shoulders then his hips.

"Cullen!" she cried out, hands flying and gripping onto the ashen throw, purple light dancing around her fingers, she didn't understand why she was losing control fo her magic so easily, but right now, she didn't care. He saw the small spell and recognised it, so with caution he slid his fingers into hers, fighting the minor bolts of lightening and glad that they were somehow harmless. He held her hands and continued to thrust, watching and breathing deeply as she came apart beneath him.

Cullen's eyes closed, feeling the surge within himself as she tightened around him, driving him closer and closer to the edge of release. She looked up at him through strands of hair and pulled his lips to hers, her legs wrapping tighter around his waist as he picked up the pace and their tongues joined. The darkened room filled with the scent of sex and the faint sound of panting, fire light danced across their entwined bodies and cast a sensual shadow across her chamber wall.

His eyes locked on hers.                                               "You...are...mine..." he growled, the sound was erotic and the words made her tighten around his cock once more.

"Please...Cull-...I...more..." she whispered breathlessly. A quieter growl escaped his scarred lips as he picked up pace, the sound of skin hitting skin, his length pounding into her. "Cullen!" She threw a hand to her mouth in an attempt to muffle the loud moan that threatened to burst forth.

"Yvelyn...shit!" he came undone, falling on her with his weight and gaining a strained chuckle. She gasped sharply as he fell forward, moving further despite his release. Her chest heaved as he body came back down from the pleasurable height it had reached, going limp with minor fatigue and a sense of overwhelming relaxation.

He drew back, leaving her feeling a bizarre emptiness as he collapsed on the bed beside her. He smiled and pulled her into a lazy kiss, running a hand through her curls and holding her in a close embrace.

"I should make you angry more often" he laughed, she rolled her eyes playfully as he pressed a kiss to her forhead.

"I want to disagree with that...but I'm finding it hard..." she smiled, laughing at her own play on words and placing a hand on his chest as her eyes grew heavy. Reality swarmed back in, but thankfully left an aura of satisfaction around the pleased but fatigued couple. He looked across to the messy-haired woman, a smile still painted on her face as she moved under the large blanket, it was strangely cool against her tender skin. He joined her within moments, she rested her head on his chest and placed a hand beside her on his collar.

He threaded his fingers through her hair as he held her close at the waist, he would never get enough of the feel of her skin beneath his calloused fingers, he adored it.

"What are we going to do?" he asked, regretting breaking the silence of their happiness.

"About?" she looked up at him through dark lashes, her brow furrowing when she saw the expression on his face, the soft furrow of his brow.

"About your father and the moron claiming your his" she smiled softly and sat up slightly, looking straight at him as she answered.

"I don't know...but I will not leave you, they will have to tear me from you and even then I will fight Heaven and hell to stay by your side" she ran a finger along his jaw and into his hair. He pulled her closer, taking her chin between his thumb and finger, smiling lovingly at her.

"Finally, we're on the same page" he replied softly, his lips pressing to hers and their eyes closing as they let it consume them once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!  
> Any feedback is really welcome :) (both positive and negative)
> 
> (Ashley McCullough generously let me use her awesome drawing of Cullen for this fic *happy dance* )


End file.
